Episode Reordering
Amazing *Just One Bite *Band Geeks *Atlantis Squarepantis *Christmas Who? *Frankendoodle *Chocolate with Nuts *Truth or Square *Welcome to The Chum Bucket *Can You Spare a Dime? *Dying For Pie *SB-129 (1) *Shanghaied (2) *Snowball Effect (3) *I Had an Accident (3) *Spongebob Meets the Strangler (3) *Krusty Towers (4) *Wet Painters (3) *Roller Cowards (5) *Graveyard Shift (2) *Dunces and Dragons (4) *One Krab’s Trash (3) *Plankton Paranoia (11) *The Whole Tooth (9b) *F.U.N (1) *The Algae's Always Greener (3) *It's a Spongebob Christmas (8) *Karen’s Virus (11) *Wishing You Well (4) *No Weenies Allowed (3) *Skill Crane (4) *Sailor Mouth (2) *Squid Noir (11) *Nasty Patty (3) *Big Pink Loser (2) *Bulletin Board (9b) *Have You Seen This Snail (4) *Patrick! The Game (9b) *Mimic Madness (10) *Idiot Box (3) *Squidville (2) *Fear of a Krabby Patty (4) *Planet of the Jellyfish (8) *My Pretty Seahorse (3) *Artist Unknown (2) *Pizza Delivery (1) *Krab Borg (3) *Sharks vs Pods (9b) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V (3) *Rock Bottom (1) *The Pink Purlonior (4) *Krusty Love (2) *Club Spongebob (3) *What’s Eating Patrick? (9b) *ChefBob (11) *The Camping Episode (3) *Friend or Foe (5) *Imitation Krabs (2) *Mrs Puff, You're Fired (4) *The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom (11) *Life of Crime (2) *Teacher's Pests (11) *Feral Friends (10) *Hello Bikini Bottom (8) *Arrgh (1) *Krusty Krab Training Video (3) *Procrastination (2) *Rock a Bye Bivalve (3) *The Fry Cook Games (2) *Krabs a la Mode (5) Great *Squid on Strike *Something Smells *Born Again Krabs *The Great Snail Race *The Sewers of Bikini Bottom *Surf N Turf *The Lost Mattress *Walking Small *The Bully *Clams *There's a Sponge in my Soup *Married to Money *Krabs vs Plankton *Survival of the Idiots *Employee of the Month *Jellyfish Jam *Squilliam Returns *The Getaway *Sing a Song of Patrick *Patty Hype *Doing Time *Goodbye Krabby Patty *Squid's Day Off *Doodle Dimension *Plankton's Pet *Glove World R.I.P *Fools in April *Bottle Burglars *Texas *Larry's Gym *Goo Goo Gas *Selling Out *Sleepy Time *Mid-Life Crustacean *Mall Girl Pearl *Two Thumbs Down *The Night Patty *Culture Shock *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost *Unreal Estate *Sanctuary! *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III *Enemy In-Law *Grandmum's The Word *Sand Castles in the Sand *Plankton's Army *Chatterbox Gary *Squidward in Clarinetland *Pull Up a Barrel *Lost and Found *Shell of a Man *Pickles *Opposite Day *Shopping List *Karate Choppers *Copybob Dittopants *Earworm *No Free Rides *Valentine's Day *My Leg! *Ghoul Fools *Wormy *Karate Island *Sandy's Nutmare *Spot Returns *The Good Krabby Name *Best Frenemies *High Sea Diving *Jellyfish Hunter *Snail Mail *The Two Faces of Squidward *Pineapple Invasion *Suds *Best Day Ever *The Great Patty Caper *Frozen Face-Off *Man Ray Returns *Mermaid Pants *Suction Cup Symphony *Home Sweet Pineapple *Plankton! *Bubbletown *That's No Lady *New Student Starfish *Tutor Sauce *Pressure *Scaredy Pants *Spy Buddies *Not Normal *The Donut of Shame *Sanitation Insanity *Safe Deposit Krabs *The Paper *The Way of the Sponge *Burst Your Bubble *The Secret Box *Bubble Buddy *Ripped Pants *The Smoking Peanut *Krabby Patty Creature Feature *Treats! *BlackJack *Back to the Past *Oral Report *Whale of a Birthday *Squeaky Boots Good *Mermaid Man Begins (8) *A Friendly Game (8) *Appointment TV (11) *Hooky (1) *The Krusty Plate (5) *The String (11) *Ugh (3) *I Was a Teenage Gary (1) *Spongebob vs The Patty Gadget (5) *License to Milkshake (9a) *Squid Plus One (9b) *Goons on the Moon (11) *Hall Monitor (1) *For Here or to Go (8) *Jailbreak! (9a) *20000 Patties Under the Sea (5) *Kracked Krabs (7) *Gary Takes a Bath (3) *The Bad Guy Club for Villains (7) *Whale Watching (11) *Once Bitten (4) *Pest of the West (5) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV (3) *The Krusty Slammer (12) *Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm (2) *The Inmates of Summer (5) *Sandy’s Rocket (1) *The Slumber Party (5) *No Hat for Pat (6) *Girl's Night Out (11) *Ghost Host (4) *ScavengerPants (11) *Chum Bucket Supreme (6) *The Grill is Gone (11) *Mooncation (8) *Single Cell Anniversary (6) *The Krusty Sponge (5) *Sentimental Sponge (8) *Sold! (9b) *Food Con Castaways (9b) *Larry the Floor Manager (11) *Whelk Attack (7) *Blackened Sponge (5) *Bunny Hunt (11) *Naughty Nautical Neighbors (1) *Jellyfishing (1) *The Check-Up (11) *Missing Identity (3) *Chum Fricassee (8) *Eek, an Urchin! (9a) *Mustard O'Mine (11) *Gary's New Toy (9a) *The Hot Shot (8) *I'm Your Biggest Fanatic (2) *Karen 2.0 (8) *Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle (7) *Krusty Kleaners (11) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II (1) *Squidtastic Voyage (4) *New Leaf (4) *New Digs (5) *FarmerBob (12) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (1) *Bummer Vacation (4) *The Executive Treatment (9b) *Prehibernation Week (2) *Trident Trouble (10) *Lost in Bikini Bottom (9b) *The Abrasive Side (7) *Your Shoe's Untied (2) *Bubblestand (1) *Bucket Sweet Bucket (5) *The Inside Job (7) *Help Wanted (1) *Neptune's Spatula (1) *Lame and Fortune (9b) *Drive Happy (11) *Drive Thru (8) *Walking the Plankton (8) *Squirrel Record (9a) *Krabby Land (3) *Chum Caverns (6) *Money Talks (5) *Boating School (1) *Spongeguard on Duty (3) *Spin the Bottle (11) *Picture Day (5) *Stuck on the Roof (11) *Krusty Dogs (7) *Spongebob's Place (10) *Chimps Ahoy (4) *I'm With Stupid (2) *Spongebob vs The Big One (6) *Spongebob's Last Stand (7) *Mr Krabs Takes a Vacation (8) *Plankton's Good Eye (8) *Grandpappy the Pirate (6) *Enchanted Tiki Dreams (7) Decent *Driven to Tears (4) *Tea at the Treedome (1) *Cave Dwelling Sponge (11) *It Came From Goo Lagoon (9a) *Little Yellow Book (9a) *Plankton Gets the Boot (10) *Sweet and Sour Squid (8) *Funny Pants (4) *Love That Squid (7) *Overbooked (6) *No Pictures, Please (11) *Bossy Boots (2) *Life Insurance (10) *SpongeBob LongPants (9b) *Tunnel of Glove (7) *Patty Caper (6) *Squirrel Jokes (2) *Bumper to Bumper (9a) *Slimy Dancing (5) *Evil Spatula (9a) *Karate Star (7) *Spongicus (6) *A Life in a Day (6) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture (4) *Pranks a Lot (3) *inSPONGEiac (8) *The Sponge Who Could Fly (3) *Squid Defense (9a) *The Original Fry Cook (5) *Code Yellow (10) *Growth Spout (7) *Karate Star (7) *Don't Wake Patrick (10) *Cuddle E. Huggs (11) *Bubble Buddy Returns (8) *Gary in Love (7) *To Save a Squirrel (5) *Call The Cops (11) *Yeti Krabs (9a) *Greasy Buffoons (7) *The Incredible Shrinking Sponge (10) *House Worming (10) *Patrick Smartpants (4) *Perfect Chemistry (7) Okay *Hocus Pocus (4) *Reef Blower (1) *Buried in Time (7) *Dumped (2) *Seance Shmeance (9a) *Born to be Wild (4) *Out of the Picture (10) *Move Your Bubble Bass (11) *Patnocchio (11) *Nature Pants (1) *As Seen on TV (3) *House Fancy (6) *Boat Smarts (5) *Gone (6) *Pat the Horse (11) *The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom (8) *Komputer Overload (6) *Don't Look Now (9a) *Squirrel Jelly (11) *The Krabby Kronicle (6) *The Chaperone (1) *Ditchin (6) *Rise and Shine (5) *Mutiny on the Krusty (9b) *Squiditis (8) *Grandma's Kisses (2) *Patrick-Man! (9a) *Mermaid Man vs Spongebob (5) *Accidents will Happen (8) *MuscleBob BuffPants (1) *The Curse of the Hex (7) *Don't Feed the Clowns (11) *Krabby Road (6) *Toy Store of Doom (6) *The Masterpiece (7) *Shell Shocked (6) *Model Sponge (7) *Free Samples (8) *Fiasco! (8) Meh *Party Pooper Pants (3) *Night Light (5) *Squidbob Tentaclepants (4) *Rule of Dumb (4) *Are You Happy Now? (8) *The Ballad of Filthy Muck (12) *I Heart Dancing (7) *House Sittin for Sandy (8) *Good Neighbors (4) *SEAVTUIG (8) *Kenny the Cat (9a) *Fun-Sized Friends (11) *Nautical Novice (6) *A Squarepants Family Vacation (8) *Salsa Imbecillius (9b) *Rodeo Daze (7) *Krusty Katering (10) *Pat No Pay (5) *That Sinking Feeling (7) *Banned in Bikini Bottom (5) *A Day Without Tears (7) *Stanley S. Squarepants (5) *Dear Vikings (6) *Home Sweet Rubble (8) *Le Big Switch (5) *Patrick's Staycation (8) *Old Man Patrick (11) *Whirlybrains (10) *No Nose Knows (6) *Shellback Shenanigans (7) *Barnacle Face (8) *Penny Foolish (6) *Company Picnic (9b) *Good Ol’Whatshisname (5) *A Flea in Her Dome (5) *Professor Squidward (6) *Tentacle Vision (7) *Plankton Retires (10) *Extreme Spots (9a) *Move it or Lose it (8) *The Other Patty (8) *All That Glitters (4) *Spongehenge (5) *Demolition Doofus (8) *Sponge-Cano! (7) *The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom (7) *Bubble Troubles (8) *Giant Squidward (6) *The Cent of Money (7) *Library Cards (11) Bad *Wigstruck *Patrick's Coupon *The Curse of Bikini Bottom *Snooze You Lose *Pineapple Fever *Gramma's Secret Recipe *The Clam Whisperer *The Card *The Googly Artiste *Porous Pockets *Restraining Spongebob *Whatever Happened to Spongebob? *Restraining Spongebob *Breath of Fresh Squidward *Pet Sitter Pat *Grooming Gary *The Play's The Thing *Gullible Pants *The Fish Bowl *The Nitwitting *Hide and Then What Happens *The Thing *A Pal for Gary *Squid Wood *Sportz? *Plankton's Regular *Squid's Visit